A call in the night
by The Truth Is On
Summary: During season 9. Its the new year and Mulder comes home to see his family.


During Season 9. Scully gets a surprise visitor during the night on Happy New Year.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Scully smiled Mulder. She went to go for a hug but he suddenly disappeared. Then there it was a baby's cry. She turned around..there he was again. Mulder. He was holding William in his arms. William was trying to touch his face with his short baby arms.

"Mulder!" she called out. He looked up and smiled bright. But before she knew it he went again.

Then suddenly she heard bells. Wedding bells. She looked up and saw Mulder in a church with her. Gently kissing her hand.

A 5 year old William grinning by their side. Mom. Her mom was there holding her hands together and crying out of joy, as she looked at her daughter getting married to the love of her life.

Next to her mother was Melissa. Melissa. Her sister who died because of her. Scully cried as she shouted her name "Melissa!"

But there was no reaction.

There was one more face that she saw that tore her apart.

"Dad" Scully whispered.

He looked at his daughter, proudly. He was smiling at them, as they walked out the church hand in hand. Scully stood there, remaining silent.

The last thing she remembered was her Dad saying quitely "Thats my Starbuck..." before everything around her changed again.

There was a funeral. Scully looked at the other Scully who was dressed in black. But she couldn't see Mulder.

The coffin was open. The other Scully was weeping over it.

"He's gone Dana" Her brother Bill came up behind the other Scully "It is time to move on"

No Scully thought as she pushed herself to see who was in the coffin.

Scully started to cry upon seeing the man she loved in the coffin...

 _Mulder.._ _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ Scully woke up in the middle of the night, moaning as she started to hear William crying.

Slowly she got up, and reached for the light. But stopped as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

She jumped in front of her son holding a gun ready, for who ever it was.

The door creaked open, and Scully gasped upon seeing the familiar brown hair and friendly eyes.

"Mulder" She sighed of relief.

"Scully" Mulder whimpered running up to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Mulder what are you doing here?" Scully said as she breathed in his familiar scent.

"Scully..It is a new year..I wanted to see you and William..I should of never left you two" Mulder said putting a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Scully smiled as she kissed his cheek "I don't care about the circumstances, I just want you to come and visit regulary" she said holding his cheeks in her hands.

Mulder nodded and beamed down at William "He looks excactly like you" Mulder lifted William up "He has your beautiful eyes"

Scully blushed as she sat down on the bed. Mulder put William back in his bed and put a small blanket over him as he kissed his head "Happy New Year William"

Mulder walked over to Scully who was lying down facing Mulder with her arms resting on the bed and her head resting on her arms.

"Scully...It is the next year in exactly 10 minutes and you should know what our tradition is" Mulder said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and winking.

Scully laughed "Of course,I remember how could I forget our first kiss on the millenium"

Mulder smiled leaning closer and whispered "It was the best thing that had-has ever happened to me"

Scully turned the TV on. They were already counting down.

Scully looked at Mulder's childish face, which was smirking. Scully just wanted to kiss him then and there. But she wanted it to be perfect.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! and at that moment Mulder and Scully kissed.

When they parted all they both could see were fireworks. Not from outside. But from each other.

Scully beamed as she went in for another kiss. Mulder happily went for it to.

Scully got up and grabbed Mulders hand. "Stay with me tonight..please"

Mulder didn't need to make any decisiona ad he took his jacket and shirt off, and got under the covers.

Scully climbed in afterwards tightly holding onto Mulder's chest. She missed this. And so did he.

He smelled her hair like his life depended on it.

Scully asleep with Mulders arms around her belly. Mulder snuggled into her backside as he to drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully woke up feeling no presence behind her. He was gone..again.

She got up and found a note lying on the bedside table;

 _My dearest beloved Scully,_ _I love you, and our son. But I know that being in your life will only harm you both. If you ever got hurt I would blame myself everyday. I was the one who got you into this mess._ _I am sorry. Truly deeply sorry. Not only for leaving in the morning. But because you have had to deal with me for a long time._ _You kept me honest. You are the better half of me. I owe you everything,but you owe me nothing Scully._ _My heart belongs to you, forever._ _Your love,_ _Mulder XXX_ Scully cried, as she left the letter omcthe table and sat in bed.

A small gift was left, for her. She opened the box and inside was a necklace with a green alien. She smiled and chuckled as she put it around her neck.

He was hers. She was his.


End file.
